Percy Jackson: No Limits
by Zyrath
Summary: Percy is eleven. As he walks home from school he comes across something that will change his life forever. The Fates had better watch out because Percy can't be controlled. Eventually OP!Percy Gamer!Percy Eventual Artemis/Percy
1. Chapter 1

I did not come up with the gamer idea. I'm just putting my own spin on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any references in this fanfiction except for my OCs.

* * *

Chapter One: The Start of Something New (Not in any way is this title stolen from High School musical)

Percy Jackson walked down the street on his way home from school that afternoon. He had just got his 4th straight D in math.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He heard a high pitched scream coming from an alley to his left.

Percy looked over and saw a girl, bloodied and terrified, laying on the ground cowering at a massive black dog. The dog was 10ft tall, it had large teeth that were stained red, and its fur was as dark as night.

It growled at the girl and started to lunge at her when suddenly it was smashed in the skull by an iron pipe. Percy had grabbed it out of a can after he had seen the dog starting to charge. The dog turned around and jumped at him, intending to rip his throat out when suddenly he felt a tug in his gut. A wave of water rose from a nearby pail, formed a spear, and thrust itself into the animals heart. The creature dissolved into dust leaving a small fang behind.

Percy quickly jogged over to the girl who was curled up in a ball sobbing silently. Upon closer inspection, the blood he saw earlier was merely from a small head wound that didn't look too deep.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I-I'm okay. Who are you? How did you control that water?"

"My name's Percy, and I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

"Perhaps I can explain that." A voice spoke from behind them. "My name is Distracia the Greek Goddess of Technology, and you Percy Jackson are a demigod."

Percy looked behind him and saw a lady dressed in the weirdest things he had ever seen. She was wearing what looked like white armor of some kind. It was covered in glowing purple lines that had numbers flowing through them. She had in her hand a long stick with an iPhone 7 on the top. Her face had a see through mask that slightly covered her bright violet eyes.

"I'm a what?"(Sorry I couldn't resist :) Percy asked in slight wonder.

"A demigod. The child of a mortal and a god or goddess. You, I believe, are the son of Poseidon God of the Seas."

"Really, Poseidon? Wait, technology wasn't around when Greece was alive, so how are you a goddess?"

"Well, the gods move with the heart of the west. In Greece there were gods and goddesses of specific places. It's like that in this case. When advanced technology was discovered it became a domain that needed to be governed. I was born a few years later, created out of the love and devotion that mortals have for technology."

"This is completely insane!" the girl shouted. "What kind of hospital did you walk out of!"

Distracia snapped her fingers. It was a loud resounding snap that permeated my very being. A wave of some sort moved out of her fingers and the girls eyes clouded over.

"Go home, forget this ever happened and move on with your life. Also, clean yourself up."

The girl did as she was told. She simply turned and skipped out of the alley as if she hadn't been in danger merely minutes before.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Percy asked with his eyes big and his mouth open. "Also why are you here? Why would a goddess want to talk to me?"

"Well Percy, mist is the supernatural barrier that separates our world from the mortal world. It keeps them from seeing monsters, gods, and other celestial things. We can learn how to manipulate it in order to determine what mortals see or do not see. To answer your other question I am hear to thank you and reward you for what you did. That girl you saved is going to lead the research into creating an clean sustainable energy source for the whole world to use in just a couple decades."

"How do you know what she's going to do?"

"As a goddess I can see into the future of my domain. The ability is rather limited however. I can only see what will be created and who will create it. Also, I can only see about 50 years ahead."

"For saving her life I would like to reward you by giving you a gift. This gift is extremely powerful if it's used correctly and I can only give it once. You will become my champion and you will be the only person on the planet that will ever posses this gift. It will in extremely simple terms turn your life into a game, allowing you to become stronger by fighting monsters and completing quests. I'll let you figure it out as you go along."

She walked over to him and placed her palm on Percys forehead. She started chanting in ancient Greek, the language of the gods. Her hand started to glow and Percy felt power coursing through him. The raw power flowing from Distracias hand was overwhelming and awe inspiring. When it ended she removed her hand and smiled at him.

"The gift will not activate until tomorrow. Beware, this power can make you even stronger than the gods themselves. You must exercise caution and restraint at all times. Now farewell my champion. I shall be watching over you."

Distracia flashed out and Percy stood there alone in the middle of an alley, covered in gold dust with his mouth slightly unhinged at what had just happened to him.

Percy shook his head and looked up at the sky. "Oh crap my mom's going to kill me. It's like 6 O'clock. I was supposed to be home 2 hours ago."

Percy quickly jogged home resolving not to tell his mother about this. When he got home he tried to walk straight to his room but unfortunately his mom saw him.

Now, Sally Jackson is a great mom that loves her kid, but when her kid is two hours late coming home from school and is only eleven years old, yeah she's gonna be mad. Suffice it to say after a 45 minute lecture from his mom and Percy made a pact with himself never to be late again.

Later that night as Percy lay in bed thinking about what had happened that day, from the monster dog to Greek goddess, it had been an odd day.

A few minutes later he fell asleep dreaming of adventures, saving damsels, and other cool hero things.

* * *

No Limit

Percy yawned and opened his eyes. In front of him was a large opaque blue screen in front of him.

'Ping'


	2. Chapter 2

This fanfiction is not copied, stolen or otherwise taken from anyone. This will hopefully be a new spin on an old plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

' ' means game is talking.

" " speech

Chapter 2:

May 12 2016

Percy woke up with a yawn. He rolled over onto his back and winced as the sun punched him in the face.

'ping'

'You have slept in a bed. Your HP and MP have been restored. All status effects negated. Have a good day idiot.'

Percy frowned. He wondered why it was insulting him though. Was the game being controlled by someone or is it just programmed to be mean.

'Ping'

'You have gained one wisdom for figuring out a little bit of the game. Although how someone with that low intelligence can figure anything out is beyond even me. The game is programmed by Distracia. After finishing it's programming it now runs on its own. Quests are created by the player (somewhat) although rewards are chosen by difficulty.'

Percy sighed. He was starting to get annoyed by this things insistence on calling him names. Well, there's only one thing to do now. "Status" Percy thought.

'Percy Jackson : No Limits

Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon

Level: 1 (0/100)

HP: 100/100

HP Regen: 5/min

MP: 250/250

MP Regen: 10/min

STR: 2

DEX: 3 (31=4) 4

INT: 3 (3-1=2) 2

WIS: 2

LUC: 0

Stat Points: 5

Percy Jackson is the Son of Poseidon God of the Seas and Sally Jackson. He was born with ADHD and dyslexia due to the fact that he is a demigod. His favorite food is anything blue and he hates his stepfather Gabe Ugliano whom his mother married to hide his demigod scent.'

"Holy crap my stats are horrible. How am I only level one after eleven years of being alive?" Percy was disappointed. He expected to be a much higher level than he was.

Percy poked the level one on the box.

'Leveling: A player can level up through the collection of experience points, or xp. This can b obtained through killing monsters, completing quests, and sparring with a partner. Levels can also be acquired by having a birthday, completing a difficult quest or even as a loot from killing a monster. Each Level up you get 5 stat points that you can allocate to your stats in any way you desire. Your HP and MP will also increase as you get level ups. There is no level cap.'

"That's actually pretty cool. The last thing it mentioned is a game changer. I could become virtually unstoppable! Stronger than the gods themselves!"

Percy stopped and thought of the implications of this ability. If someone were to find out about this he could be killed! Percy resolved never to tell anyone about this newfound power of his.

Percy then decided to use his stat points. He clicked on each one to see what they did.

'STR: 2'

'STR increase your physical strength.(obviously retard) It also helps with stamina.'

'DEX: 4'

'DEX increase your flexibility, reflexes, and stamina. Allows you to jump higher, move faster, and dodge easier.

'INT 2'

'INT raises your intelligence. It makes you smarter, let's you learn quicker, and allows you to remember things more easily.

'WIS 2'

'WIS allows you to make good decisions in a flash. It not only helps you find a solution, it helps you find the best solution.

'LUC 0'

'LUC increases one luck. Raises loot drops from monsters, and generally makes life better.

Percy pondered this new information. If he added it to STR it would just make him stronger, but if he added to DEX he wouldn't need to be strong. He could just dodge their attacks and hit back with increased speed. On the other hand, if he increased INT it would allow him to do better in school so he could make his mom proud. It would also help him to remember things better. WIS was also useful, instead of just figuring a way out he could figure the best decision out. Percy finally decided that increasing his DEX and INT would be best. He was after all only eleven. He should be getting in too many dangerous situations for a while. So he put 3 in DEX and 2 in INT. His new stats were:

'Percy Jackson : No Limits

Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon

Level: 1 (0/100)

HP: 100/100

HP Regen: 5/min

MP: 250/250

MP Regen: 10/min

STR: 2

DEX: 6 (61=7) 7

INT: 5 (5-1=4) 4

WIS: 2

LUC: 0

Stat Points: 0

Percy Jackson is the Son of Poseidon God of the Seas and Sally Jackson. He was born with ADHD and dyslexia due to the fact that he is a demigod. His favorite food is anything blue and he hates his stepfather Gabe Ugliano whom his mother married to hide his demigod scent.'

Percy smiled his DEX was pretty good now although he probably should have considered putting some in LUC. Whatever he figured, sucks to suck.

Percy glanced over at his alarm clock. "Curse Kronos' bloody time domain! It's already 8:00! I have to get to school before 8:15.

'Ping'

'Quest: Run, run, as fast as you can and you might make it to school on time trash bin.

Make it to school before the bell rings!

Rewards:

20 XP

Failure:

Detention with Mr. Sneed.

Yes/No'

Percy smiled, his first quest. When he finished reading he was slightly pale. Mr. Sneed! His detentions were scary. Percy remembered one time where he made some kids wash the whole hallway with a single toothbrush. Percy hurriedly pressed yes on the quest. He quickly got dressed, ran downstairs, ate breakfast and kissed his mom goodbye.

When he got outside he sprinted as fast as he could towards his school, Preston Richards Academy for Technology, or as the kids called it, P.R.A.T.

On the way there he almost ran into 2 cats, 3 dogs, and an old lady. On the way there he heard a ping but ignored it. When he finally reached the school it was 8:12. He ran to his homeroom class, taught by Mr. Manscat, entered, and sat down right as the bell rang.

'Ping'

'Quest complete: Run, run, as fast as you can and you might make it to school before the bell rings trash bin.

Rewards:

20 XP

No detention.'

Percy smiled, he did it. Granted he was gasping for air and sweating heavily but he did it. Now what was that other ping he heard while running? He opened up a small box hidden in the right corner of his vision.

'DEX increased by one.'

Percys eyebrows rose in suprise, he didn't know it would be that easy to level up his stats.

Percy was broken out of his thoughts by Mr. Manscat calling role. Percy looked up and noticed a blue box around Me. Manscats head.

'Mr. Manscat Teacher at P.R.A.T.

Lvl: 18

HP: 1000'

'Ping'

'A skill has been created. Observe.'

'Observe: Lvl 1 (0%)

The ability to observe your surroundings. Currently tells Name, Title, Lvl, and HP.'

"Cool!" Percy thought with a slight grin on his face. He imagined the possibilities of this if he leveled it up enough. He could tell how powerful someone was just by looking at them. He wondered what other skills he had. "Skills" Percy thought.

'Skills:

English Reading: Level 5 (5-2=3) 3 (0%)

The ability to read and write in the English language.

15% understanding of what you read

Observe: Lvl 1 (0%)

The ability to observe your surroundings. Currently tells Name, Title, Lvl, and HP.'

"What, how do I only have 2 skills? Does the game only start keeping track of my skills now?"

'Ping'

'Due to deducing such a simple thing, which I'm sure was still hard for you airbag, you have gained one WIS.'

Percy really hoped that gaining stats would stay this easy but he sincerely doubts it.

Percy spent the rest of the day paying attention in class and observing his classmates. He gained 2 INT and 3 Lvls in observe for it. His observe could now see a person's MP. On his way home he loaded as many of his school books as he could into his backpack. He planned to read them at hope so he could overcome his dyslexia and gain INT points. Earlier in the day he had accidentally thought perk when he was debating the pros and cons of pizza with one of his classmates. When he did this popped up.

'Perks:

Dyslexia: The words go blurry and move off the page. Subtract 2 levels from your English Reading skill

Can be removed by reading 100 books

ADHD: You can't sit still. Patience is not your talent. Increases DEX by 1

Gamers Body: Gives player the body of a game character. Allows them to level up and gain skills that they wouldn't have been able to before. They need no sleep and upon sleeping they regain all lost health and mana. All status effects are negated.

Gamers Mind: Makes the player immune to all forms of mind manipulation. Helps one to focus on the task at hand.

Son of Poseidon: Give 100% increase to HP regeneration, increases MP by 1000, and Adds 20 points to STR when in contact with water.

The gamers body and mind along with the ADHD and Son of Poseidon perks were really cool. The dyslexia, not so much.

Percy started running home, impeded slightly by the heavy pack on his back. He heard 2 pings but he ignored them. When he reached home he collapsed onto the couch. His mom wasn't back from work yet and Gabe was probably out getting hammered with his friends. His mom if he hasn't mentioned is the greatest woman in the world. She has long brown hair that are slowly greying and the kindest eyes you'll ever see. She makes you feel good just by walking in the room. She works at a candy store because she had to quit college when her parents were killed in a plane crash. She wanted to be a writer, but that dream died when Percy was born. Despite that she never saw him as an inconvenience or burden. A few years later she married Gabe. He is the worst person You'll ever meet. Percy wondered why she had married him. Then he remembered something in his status.

'Percy Jackson is the Son of Poseidon God of the Seas and Sally Jackson. He was born with ADHD and dyslexia due to the fact that he is a demigod. His favorite food is anything blue and he hates his stepfather Gabe Ugliano whom his mother married to hide his demigod scent.'

"My mom married Gabe because she was trying to protect me? I swear, I will make sure Gabe never hurts my mom again!" Percy swore to himself. " When I become strong enough, I'm going to kill Gabe for this. May Uncle Hades place him in the fields of punishment."

Percy decided to see what the pings were from his run.

' Due to running with a heavy backpack on you have gained one STR and one DEX. (You really are a wimp if you think that bag is heavy Prissy)'

Percy smiled, the personality of the game was starting to grow on him. He was also getting some high stats in DEX which was good. His new stats are DEX 8 and STR 3.

Percy decided that he should probably start reading the books he brought home. Now which one should be start with?

Three hours later he was just finishing it. He closed the book and sighed.

"That was the most boring thing I've ever done."

'Ping'

'Ping'

'Ping'

'Your INT has leveled up twice. (Still pretty stupid Jackson)'

'Your English Reading has leveled up 3 times.'

English Reading: Level 8 (8-2=6) 6 (12%)

The ability to read and write in the English language.

30% understanding of what you read

'You have discovered a new skill: Mathematics'

'Mathematics: Lvl 6 (15%)

Your ability to complete mathematical problems. You are currently at the level of a sixth grader.'

Percy looked at his stats. He was almost at 10 INT and DEX but his other stats were lacking.

'Ping'

'Quest: Hurry before Gabe finds out!

Gain 3 points in STR before Gabe gets back from the casino.

Rewards:

80 XP

5 stat points

Failure:

Stay weak for another day.

Possibly get beat by Gabe.

Yes/No'

Percy pressed yes and the quest flashed out of sight. He quickly went up to his mom's room and looked through her closet. He found some 10 pound ankle and wrist weights. He got on the treadmill in the corner of his mom's room and turned the speed on 7. He ran for 45 minutes until he heard the front door creaking open. He shut off the treadmill and sprinted to his room. He quickly locked the door to his room and slid down onto the floor. He sighed. That had been close, too close.

'Ping'

'Quest complete: Hurry before Gabe finds out!

Rewards:

80 XP

5 Stat points'

'Ping'

'Ping'

'Ping'

'You have leveled up. Surprising I know. You have gained 25 HP and 50 MP. Your HP and MP regens have increased by 1/min. You get 5 stat points.'

'Your STR went up 3 and your DEX went up 2 due to intense physical training.'

'You have discovered a new skill: Area Sense'

'Area Sense: Level 1 (0%)

The ability to sense what is happening around you.

Current limit: 10ft.'

"Okay, that's an extremely useful ability."

Percy wondered about this. In a fight no one would be a blue to sneak up on him. It would be very useful in a battle with more than one enemy. The level up was nice too. He now has 10 stat points to spend on whatever he wants. Percy realized he was still extremely sweaty from the run. So he walked into the bathroom adjacent to his room. He jumped in the shower and turned the water on. Immediately a screen popped up.

'Ping'

'You are in immediate contact with water. Your MP has risen by 1000. Your HP regeneration has risen 100%. STR has risen 20.'

His new stats were:

'Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon

Level: 2 (0/150)

HP: 125/125 (Regen

HP Regen: 6/min (6100%=12) 12/min

MP: 300/300 (3001000=1300) 1300/1300

MP Regen: 11/min

STR: 6 (620=26) 26

DEX: 9 (91=10) 10

INT: 9 (9-1=8) 8

WIS: 3

LUC: 0

Stat Points: 10

Percy Jackson is the Son of Poseidon God of the Seas and Sally Jackson. He was born with ADHD and dyslexia due to the fact that he is a demigod. His favorite food is anything blue and he hates his stepfather Gabe Ugliano whom his mother married to hide his demigod scent.'

Percy started in surprise. He had forgotten about his Son of Poseidon skills. He wondered if he could control water. He would have to test that tomorrow. In the meantime he had too finish his shower and then abuse hi gamer abilities. He realized that if he didn't need sleep he could use the night as an extra 10 hours of training time. He was going to read all night long no matter how boring it is.

Percy stepped out of the shower and dried off. The Poseidon perk faded when he finished. He entered his room and got dressed in his Harry Potter pajamas. They were covered in little Deathly Hallows logos. He sat down on his bed and looked at the stack of school books on his bed. Well no time like the present. He settled down on his plain white cloth sheets and grabbed Science: The Universe. Might as well start here.

AN: This is Chapter two of my story. Hope you like it. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.

I know I haven't added an inventory yet but I haven't had a reason too.

Percy should be meeting Artemis in a couple of chapters. I've just got to figure out how to make it realistic.

What powers should Percy get next besides his hydrokinesis?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everybody for the reviews.

sudhush: Thank you for telling me. I hadn't noticed it before. That's just how you know I'm a Hp fan :)

18Dragon: Thank you for the idea. I might just add that in later on.

Lula23: He will definitely be speaking to equestrian animals, and fish as the son of Poseidon. I'm adding something this chapter as well. Read on.

' ' game talking

" " Speech and or thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 3

Percy sat up in his bed and stretched. He had just finished what was probably the most boring night of his life. He had completed all the books he had brought home. His Science book, English book, and History book were lying on the floor next to the wall where he had tossed them when he was done.

"The pings should be coming in 3, 2, 1, and"

'Ping'

'Ping'

'Ping'

'Ping'

'You have gained 4 INT due to studying hard.'

'Your English Reading has leveled up by 5.

English Reading: Level 13 (13-2=11) 11 (23%)

The ability to read and write in the English language.

55% understanding of what you read'

'You have gained a new skill!

Science: Lvl 6 (45%)

Your ability to comprehend the powers that control the earth. In mortal standards at least. You understand up to a sixth grade level.'

'You have gained a new skill!

History: Lvl 6 (35%)

Your ability to recall the events of the past. You can spout up interesting facts no one cares about. You are currently at a sixth grade level.'

Percy wondered what would happen when he got to a hundred percent understanding of English. Could it go higher? Was there a cap for his skills?

'Ping'

'Due to pondering the unknown and asking the deep questions you have gained 1 WIS.'

"Wow, just from asking myself questions I can get levels. I need to do that more often."

Percy glanced at the digital alarm clock sitting on his dresser. His mom had got it for him when he was 8 while they still lived at the old apartment. She had said it was so he could learn to be responsible for himself. He was glad she had thought him that lesson. Otherwise he could imagine himself using his powers for something stupid like getting revenge on Martin Schmitty for stealing his candy bar a couple weeks ago.

Anyways getting off track here. The clock read 6:00. Percy figured he had enough time to go for a run around Central Park, stop at the library for a few new books, research his gamer powers, and still have time to get ready for school.

Percy hopped off of his mattress and got dressed. He put on a blue short sleeve shirt with a picture of the ocean on it and some green and blue basketball shorts.

He walked into the kitchen and started putting some toast into the toaster.

'Ping'

'You have created a new skill!

Cooking: Lvl 1 (5%)

The ability to cook delicious meals using a variety of tools.

15% chance not to burn it.

10% chance to double the amount made.'

Percy smiled at the new skill. He enjoyed having lots of skill. He felt like he was progressing every time he heard a ping.

Percy pulled his slightly burnt toast out of the toaster and buttered it. Percy remembered a skill he had obtained the day before.

"Observe"

'Slightly Burnt Toast

Heals 10 HP and 10 MP on consumption'

Percy blinked. He hadn't expected that to actually work. He had thought it only worked on people. Percy decided that while he was running he would try to observe as many things as possible.

Speaking of running Percy wondered how he was going to get the weights out of his mom's room without waking her up. He supposed he would just have to try to be quiet and hope he wasn't caught.

'Quest: Shhhhhhhhhhh

Sneak into your mother's room and grab the weights. Make sure she doesn't wake up.

Rewards:

50 XP

Your mother can sleep longer

Failure:

Nothing

Yes/No'

Percy read through the quest and pressed yes. He climbed out of the chair he was sitting in and tip toed up to his mother's door. He slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly.

Creeeaaak

Percy froze. He looked over at his mother laying on her bed, noticed her calm even breathing and relaxed. She hadn't woken up, Good. Percy slipped into the room and picked the weights up from where he had left them yesterday. He quickly sneaked back out and slowly closed the door. When he got back to the kitchen he took a seat on a stool and tried to call his rapidly beating heart.

'Ping'

'Quest complete: Shhhhhhhhhh

Rewards:

20 XP'

'Ping'

'You have gained a new skill!

Sneaking: Lvl 1 (50%)

The ability to move around unseen, unheard, and unnoticed.

15% chance of not getting caught.

"This is one of the first truly useful skills I've gotten so far. Granted it's only been two days, but still."

Percy decided he should start his run before it got too late. He slipped on his red and black sketchers and walked out the front door of his apartment. He lived on the second story of an old apartment complex on the east side of Manhattan. The sun was just being raised into the sky by Apollo. The sky was blue and cloudless. He went down the steps to the ground floor and waved to his neighbor who was out watering his mini window garden. He strapped on the weights and started a slow jog. As he was running he observed people and things he ran by. Another jogger level 17, a mailman level 15, and even an old woman level 22.

Percy ran for a couple miles until he reached Central Park. He stopped at a bench for a minute to catch his breath after the 20 minute run.

'Ping'

'Due to strenuous exercise you have gained 2 DEX and 3 STR.'

'Ping'

'Due to continuous usage your observe has leveled up twice.

Observe: Lvl 6 (17%)

The ability to observe your surroundings. Currently tells Name, Title, Lvl, HP, MP, and description.'

Percy stood up and stretched a little. Then he walked over to the library across the street. When he walked in he was greeted by rows upon rows of books about anything he could imagine. Science, politics, the arts. They had it all. He also saw a few glowing books here and there scattered throughout the library.

Percy walked over to the area that had instruction booklets and picked up one called RPG: How to play.

He sat down on one of the couches and started skimming the contents.

He paused when he came across something entitled Inventory: Storing made easy. He quickly flipped to that chapter and read it through. He hadn't even considered that such a thing was part of his abilities. There was only one way to know for sure.

"Inventory" Percy tried not really expecting anything to happen.

Too his surprise a big screen appeared in the middle of his vision. There were rows and rows of inventory slots. The first box had something inside it. Percy pulled it out of the slot. It looked like a large fang from a dog except the tooth was to big for a normal dog. It had a string tied through a small hole on the top of the tooth. Percy used observe on it.

'Hellhound Fang Necklace:

This tooth is from a Hellhound. (Obviously idiot. Read the name.) It was dropped as a spoil of war when it was killed by Percy Jackson. The Fang on this necklace has been charmed by Distracia. Once a person wears this fang it gives them the ability to control Hellhounds. WARNING this only works once.'

Percy put the necklace around his neck and felt a rush go through him.

'Ping'

'You have discovered a new skill

Hellhound Control: Lvl 1 (0%)

The ability to speak to and control hellhounds.

Limit: 1 Hellhound.'

Percy opened his inventory again. He decided to keep his necklace on because it looked cool but he took off the weights and placed them inside one of the slots. He closed down his inventory and decided to check out a few of the glowing books that were on the shelves. He picked one up and a screen popped up in front of him.

'Would you like to learn a new skill: Judo?

Yes/No'

Percy stared at the screen. There were probably fifty of these in the library. He could potentially learn 50 skills just by clicking yes a few times! Percy pressed yes and watched as the book dissolved into nothing.

'Ping'

'You have discovered a new skill!

Judo: Lvl 1 (0%)

A form of martial arts focused on using holds and leverage to unbalance your opponent.

Current Skill: White Belt'

Percy smiled. This was his first fighting ability. If he started training it he might be able to hold his own if he gets into another fight.

Percy chanced a glance at the clock hanging next to him. It was 7:30 already! Percy sighed, staring longingly at the beautiful glowing books scattered among the oak shelves. He got up from his seat and walked out of the library. He would be back he swore, and he would use every skill book in that library.

Percy started jogging down the sidewalk after adding the weights from his inventory. The weight wasn't as bothering as it was when he first started using them. He could barely feel the strain anymore. On the way home he continued observing everything he could. When he reached his house he hesitated with his hand above the doorknob. He had to figure out a good excuse for why he wasn't in his bed! He had forgotten to leave a note for his mom.

Percy decided to wing it. In hindsight he probably should have figured out a story first. His mom didn't believe him when he said he went for a walk and he got lectured for a few minutes though. When he finally got up to his room he quickly stripped of his clothes and hopped in the shower. He ignored the Son of Poseidon bonus that popped up. After he got in he pulled up a box that had popped up while his mother was ranting.

'You have discovered a new skill!

Lying: Lvl 1 (10%)

Your ability to withhold and manipulate the truth.

10% Chance of lie working'

Percy facepalmed. Ten percent! Only Ten percent! 90% of his lies would fail. That was kind of sad to be honest.

Percy quickly finished his shower aware of his dwindling time until school. When he stepped out he decided to try something he said he would last night. Percy focused on the water and tried to will it to go back into the shower. Slowly the water began to flow off of his skin like a floating river slowly heading towards the drain. When it had all disipated he stopped and realized what he had just done. He had defied the laws of the universe.

'Ping'

'You have discovered a new skill!

Hydrokinesis: Lvl 1 (45%)

The ability to will water to do anything you want it to.

Cost: 50 MP/min'

Percy stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed, still elated by the magnitude of what he had done.

Percy walked into the kitchen with a silly grin on his face.

"Percy, why are you smiling? Did something happen?" Asked Sally Jackson as she wondered what could have happened to make her son so happy.

"Oh nothing."

'Lie Failed'

"Sure hon, whatever you say." She replied. She would let him have his secrets. "You need to get to school it starts in 20 minutes."

"Alright, bye mom, love you."

Percy walked out of the door with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He speed walked to school and got there with 7 minutes to spare. He walked past a couple of his school mates and muttered a quick good morning. He opened his bag and placed all of his books into his inventory although he made it look like he placed them in his locker. Then he headed to Mr. Manscat's room. He sat down and pulled out a notebook. He was going to be the best student at this school if it killed him.

Needless to say it almost did.

Percy was walking towards his next class when he heard Mr. Manscat call his name.

"Percy please stay behind after class."

Percy waited at his desk for Mr. Manscat to address him. When everyone had left the class he closed the door and locked it. Percy was instantly on guard. He pulled out a water bottle from his bag just in case.

"Ahh, fresh demigod. Haven't had any for a while."

Mr. Manscat turned around. His eyes were blood red and his face was slowly shifting. His eyes were condensing into one big eye. His hair was retracting into his scalp and he was getting larger.

Percy used observe on him.

'Mr. Manscat Teacher at P.R.A.T

Lvl 18

HP:1000

MP: 100

Mr. Manscat was always made fun of by the other Cyclops because his name sounded human. When this happened he would bash their heads in with his fists.

Kill to gain: 500 XP'

Percy gulped, "this thing has 1000 HP. How am I going to kill it?"

Percy decided it would be better to aim for the eye first so it would go blind. He uncapped his water bottle and poured a little on himself.

'Ping'

Son of Poseidon perk activated. 100% increase to HP regeneration, increased MP by 1000, and Adds 20 points to STR.

Percy quickly allocated 1 point to STR and 9 to DEX. He would need to dodge the Cyclops hits or it was over. His new stats were:

Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon

Level: 2 (20/150)

HP: 125/125

HP Regen: 6/min (6+100%=12) 12/min

MP: 300/300 (300+1000=1300) 1300/1300

MP Regen: 11/min

STR: 10 (10+20=30) 30

DEX: 20 (201=21) 21

INT: 13 (13-1=12) 12

WIS: 4

LUC: 0

Stat Points: 0

Suddenly Mr. Manscat roared and charged at Percy. Percy nimbly avoided the attack and pushed him into the classroom wall. Percy ignored the ping and quickly used the water to form a spike and tried to send it through his head. Percy however wasn't used to his Hydrokinesis yet and only managed to stab his right arm. He tried to do it again but he wasn't quick enough.

The Cyclops picked himself up and charged again. Percy wasn't ready this time and was smashed into the opposite wall.

'HP: 75/125'

Percy groaned, that was almost half his health Two more and he'd be out.

Percy tried to think up a plan. Wait the Cyclops has only charged at me. If it continues to do that then I can form a water spike right where it's moving towards.

Percy got up and yelled, "Oy, Pea Brain." (I'm sorry the temptation was too great.)He threw a piece of a broken desk at the monster.

It turned around when the stick hit it. It grunted loudly and then roared. It started running at Percy Percy conjured 2 water spikes one at head level and one at chest level behind him. At the last second he jumped out of the way and thrust the water forwards. The Cyclops dissolved into golden dust as it fell to the floor. Leaving behind a book and 10 gold coins. He quickly stuffed everything into his inventory and ran to his next class. When he sat down he was bombarded by messages popping up all over.

'Ping'

'Ping'

'Ping'

'Ping'

'Your Judo has leveled up once'

Judo: Lvl 2 (10%)

A form of martial arts focused on using holds and leverage to unbalance your opponent.

Current Skill: Orange Belt'

'You have leveled up twice!

'Your Hydrokinesis has leveled up twice!

Hydrokinesis: Lvl 3 (70%)

The ability to will water to do anything you want it to.

Cost: 46 MP/min'

Special Moves:

Water Spikes: 200 damage

'You have discovered a new skill!

Critical Strike: Lvl 1 (55%)

Deals 150% more damage when attacking vital areas such as head or heart.'

Percy smiled at the new stuff he had acquired from the fight. He leveled up twice and obtained some new skills. Percy couldn't wait to see what the future (or after school) would bring.

/'$'!'#;#/!:-:!:!:!;££¿*%]; ' ""$;!;!:$7828;-!$'"$"$0_$/3;;_!;$' ''_

AN: Here's chapter three, hope you guys enjoyed. Feel free to review. I can always use the help. Let me know if you see anything I should change or add to make the story more interesting. I'm kinda making this up as I go along, the only thing I'm sure of is that it will be a Percy/Artemis story. So feel free to suggest something to me if you feel it is needed.

What do you want the skill book from the fight to be?

Percy Jackson : No Limits

Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon

Level: 4 (120/500)

HP: 175/175

HP Regen: 8/min

MP: 400/400

MP Regen: 13/min

STR: 10

DEX: 20 (20+1=21) 21

INT: 13 (13-1=12) 12

WIS: 4

LUC: 0

Stat Points: 10

Percy Jackson is the Son of Poseidon God of the Seas and Sally Jackson. He was born with ADHD and dyslexia due to the fact that he is a demigod. His favorite food is anything blue and he hates his stepfather Gabe Ugliano whom his mother married to hide his demigod scent.

Perks:

Son of Poseidon: Give 100% increase to HP regeneration, increases MP by 1000, and Adds 20 points to STR when in contact with water.

Dyslexia: The words go blurry and move off the page. Subtract 2 levels from your English Reading skill

Can be removed by reading 100 books. 95 books to go.

ADHD: You can't sit still. Patience is not your talent. Increases DEX by 1

Gamers Body: Gives player the body of a game character. Allows them to level up and gain skills that they wouldn't have been able to before. They need no sleep and upon sleeping they regain all lost health and mana. All status effects are negated.

Gamers Mind: Makes the player immune to all forms of mind manipulation. Helps one to focus on the task at hand.

Skills:

English Reading: Level 13 (13-2=11) 11 (23%)

The ability to read and write in the English language.

55% understanding of what you read

Observe: Lvl 6 (17%)

The ability to observe your surroundings. Currently tells Name, Title, Lvl, HP, MP, and description.

Mathematics: Lvl 6 (15%)

Your ability to complete mathematical problems. You are currently at the level of a sixth grader.

Science: Lvl 6 (45%)

Your ability to comprehend the powers that control the earth. In mortal standards at least. You understand up to a sixth grade level.

History: Lvl 6 (35%)

Your ability to recall the events of the past. You can spout up interesting facts no one cares about. You are currently at a sixth grade level.'

Area Sense: Level 1 (0%)

The ability to sense what is happening around you.

Current limit: 10ft

Cooking: Lvl 1 (5%)

The ability to cook delicious meals using a variety of tools.

15% chance not to burn it.

10% chance to double the amount made

Sneaking: Lvl 1 (50%)

The ability to move around unseen, unheard, and unnoticed.

15% chance of not getting caught.

Hellhound Control: Lvl 1 (0%)

The ability to speak to and control hellhounds.

Limit: 1 Hellhound.'

Lying: Lvl 1 (10%)

Your ability to withhold and manipulate the truth.

10% Chance of lie working'

Hydrokinesis: Lvl 3 (70%)

The ability to will water to do anything you want it to.

Cost: 46 MP/min'

Special Moves:

Water Spikes: 200 damage

Judo: Lvl 2 (10%)

A form of martial arts focused on using holds and leverage to unbalance your opponent.

Current Skill: Orange Belt'

Critical Strike: Lvl 1 (55%)

Deals 150% more damage when attacking vital areas such as head or heart.'


End file.
